It has become clearly evident that we as a society must become educated and realize that each individual can make a great impact and help save our environment by purchasing products that are sustainable, recyclable and simply environmentally friendly. Statistics indicate that the average consumer is not educated and when purchasing a product the environmental impact is not of great concern. Most often the consumer will purchase a product simply due to the lesser sales price which is most unfortunate and also environmentally damaging. Therefore, there is a great need to provide a simple effective means of educating, communicating and encouraging the consumer to purchase the product not only for environmental purposes but also to purchase the item to save money.
Within the known prior art there are many types of display stands and unlimited types of sustainable products. However, the typical display stand does not communicate and/or inform the consumer of the product's environmental impact. More importantly typical display stands do not offer a reduced sales price if the consumer assembles the product themselves. This is a very important factor when considering overall production, marketing, shipping costs, etc. For example, if the components of a product can be assembled by the consumer at the point of sale, this is a novel and cost effective solution heretofore not recognized, addressed nor resolved. Many products when assembled are bulky and shipping and retail floor space are critical factors when considering overall business expenses. Therefore, the present invention provides a new display stand and consumer system which resolves numerous issues associated with the known prior art.